Dead Whispers
by xXxDeadPassionxXx
Summary: Yarty Handon was a typical type of girl who, if got the chance, would annoy and ruien peoples' lives. Until, one sober day when the post arrrived she recieved a present, from a random stranger and inside was a porcelain doll. No one knew how bad it was...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dead Whispers

A/N: Please read and enjoy!

"Hmm… saucepans with tea cups and those, uh, loud- ish stuff will do just fine." I told myself, smirking just at the thought of making a loud racket. I Quickly positioned the pans to the loudest point and then picked up the slightly curved fork. "Ready," I gasped, "Set," I grabbed for the ear-muffs and placed them on my ears, "Go!" I banged the fork down onto one of the pans, then slide the side of the fork along the rest so then it could make a screeching noise. "Yeeeeehaw!" I could hear the vast flops onto the ground by people falling of their beds, taking the covers down with them. "Yes!" I yipped with joy. "Victory!"

"Yarty Handan! You get your butt down here this instant!" My mother yelled at the top of her lungs. Oh great, another lecture about being A LITTLE LADY. Woohoo, I'm so excited. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Sliding my feet down the hall, I sang 'Here comes the bride, all fat and wide, wearing a dress that's covered in a mess with her big black shoes that play the bluuueeeeesssss! Here comes the bride, all fat and … WIDE!!!!' I came to a skidded stop right in front of my mother. "Have your breakfast now," she mumbled. Hmm, no lecture today, must be my lucky day.

Gulping down the last piece of toast, I hurried up to my room to fix up my hair and put on some slick and easy clothes. Then, as fast as possible, I rushed out the door just in time to see the man of my dreams ride away to go and deliver the next letter or parcel. He was so amazing… the mailman. Looking down there were 2 letters addressed to my mum, and a big cardboard box addressed to… me! I shoved the letters into one of my back pockets and grabbed the big box, taking it up to my room. "Ohhh! Exciting! I ripped through the sticky tape and hard cardboard until my hands were placed onto a neatly wrapped package with red ribbon. I slid my hands around the ribbon and into the package, feeling locks of hair and bits of lace. I pulled the object out in excitement, wondering what this great surprise is.

"It's, it's a … porcelain doll?" I gazed over the beauty and poise the doll had. It was wearing a soft and silky lace dress with pinks and blues and its hair was in perfect blonde ringlets with little bows in between. Its face was smooth with little red rosy cheeks and pure red lips. Its eyes were, enchanting and luring, like a never ending pool of crystal blue water. I fell in love with how beautiful and amazing it was. I picked up a bit of cardboard where my name was written on it, but it never said who it was from, or why they gave it to me…

A/N: Hi everyone! These is my first story so it probably won't be very good, but please, review never the less. The next chapter is on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Dead Whispers

A/N: Please read the first chapter before this one, if u have, enjoy!

After spending what seemed like days with the doll, I didn't mind its presence. I would talk to her and tell her things, and it felt like she knew exactly what I meant. One day we had a gossip session that lasted 3hrs. I was chit chatting about everyone I knew, introducing her to many people in words. Then, my ugly annoying brother stepped into the scenario.

"Yarty, what are you doing with that doll of yours? Huh? Playing dress ups or tea parties are you? Ha! You're so stupid!"

I couldn't help but scream with anger. Darting past the doll, I sped up in force and grabbed him just in time before he ran off.

"Don't you DARE call me something like that! You're the stupid one! Now get out of my room!!!

I pushed him out and slammed the door, still the anger was bubbling inside me. I stormed over to the doll and looked right into her eyes. "Did you just see that? He is so annoying… I HATE HIM!!!!! I just wish he would drop dead!" I could see my own reflection because of how polished the doll was. It was not pretty. I was sweaty and red. Quickly, I rushed over to my mirror and shuddered, I look like a monster.

All of a sudden, there was a bang onto the ground, a more forceful bang than when my mother and brother fell off their beds because of me. As I turned back toward the doll, it was in a different position, more on a slight curve then where I last placed it. Bolting out of my room, and into the room beside me, I saw my brother lying on his floor, dead.

Gasping for what seemed like no air, I called out to mother, my voice shaky and disturbed. This was not what I expected. My brother… how could he be…?

No sooner than half an hour, the ambulance arrived, checking him for any signs of life, or what caused it.

"Sorry, but he is dead. And from looking at his body, I suspect he just dropped dead. We are not exactly sure of what or why, but I'm sure we'll find out over due time." One of the ambulance people said.

Hmm. Knowing my brother, he wouldn't commit suicide and he only had his needle for diseases a few weeks ago. So, someone must have killed him… but who?

I could move on without my brother, but what felt like his spirit was still there, watching my every move… and I didn't like it. But if it was the closest of being near my poor brother, than I'd take it.

A few days later, was the day of the mail man, who I adored. And this time, I wasn't gunna miss him. I was gunna wait for him, and when he arrives, he could admire me! Ahhh… beautiful. I rushed downstairs and out the door, just in time for me to see him drive down the road toward my house on his motorbike. But, there was someone else there to… a girl. A pretty girl riding on his motorbike. I'm meant to be that girl. She, she was holding onto him, and playing with his loose windy struck hair. I was so upset! And, and embarrassed! Now he thinks I'm a little freak and he already has a girl friend.

Totally alone, I sped through the door, slammed it, and bolted upstairs, into my room. Then, jumped onto the side of my bed and flipped open the curtains a bit so that I could see him…. and her. He chucked a few letters at my door, then left. I was so upset… I hated that girl for taking him away from me. Frustrated, I figured, well, what the hell, and told the doll just how much I hated her. Hearing a sudden screech made me jump, and I rushed back to my window, pulling back the curtains. There was a sight you didn't want to see. The girl had somehow flipped back behind the motorbike, then slide off onto the road. The mailman had stopped and come rushing to her aid, but he was crying. And yelping out, "Help me! Someone! Help! My sister is dead!

Sister!? Oh no, that girl was his sister…

*****

I never heard about those two again. After a while I guessed, well, he probably quit the job.

It was just now mother, me and that doll in our house, and mother was behaving more ravenous than ever. She was so horrible, so I was horrible back. One time though, things went a little bit out of hand. We were in the kitchen together and then we broke out in utter war.

"Your such a nasty little cow!"

"Well, mother, you're the one who MADE ME!

I started swinging back all the comebacks she had, and to be honest it was fun!

"Lalalalalalalala! You're such a fat ugly thing I don't even know what you are saying! Ha! It's just like the joke, you're mum's so fat that she has to iron her clothes on the driveway! Or, or, what about, you're mother's so big that when she jumped into the ocean, the whales came up to her and said, 'we are family, even though your bigger than me'!

My mother got so mad that she turned around and slapped me in the face. It hurt.

I teased her once more and then bolted upstairs, swinging my door shut and racing over to the doll.

" Did you hear just how rude that pig was being to me? I hate her… I wish I never knew her, actually, I wish she would just, just die!"

I slammed my hands over my mouth, but it was to late. Another loud bang hit the floor… it was my mother.

"The, the doll," I pointed, my insides twisting with sadness and scariness. My heart beat was speeding up, I had to get away. Away from here, and more importantly, away from that doll.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is on the way!


End file.
